


Smother

by bananasenpai (bananasenapi)



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasenapi/pseuds/bananasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years, Matsuoka Rin decides he's going to crash land in to Makoto's life once again. Makoto doesn't know if he's happy about it; or scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smother

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!! this is my first ever free! fanfiction so its probably not going to be that good :( ANYWAy i came up with the idea after watching episode 8 of eternal summer SO i hop eyou enjoy!! constructive criticism is always nice......  
> oh and another thing; though the story right now is pretty mellow, i'm going to change the rating to mature/explicit once i get to the smut chapter. you have been warned :P

Sometime during their final year of high school, Makoto and Rin ended up hooking up. They kept it hidden, for reasons neither of them remember now, but the relationship didn’t last long. It wasn’t because Rin was leaving for some high end college for swimming, it wasn’t because Makoto stayed behind to study at a small community college. The relationship just didn’t _work_. They'd realized this around the first month of their relationship; they got in to a lot of fights, almost never agreed with each other, and were constantly bringing each other down.  
  
So by the second month, Makoto decided to break it off. It was hard for Makoto, considering he really didn’t want to have to hurt Rin. He didn’t like hurting people in general. However, things went smoothly and Rin agreed (surprisingly) that it was high time they separated. By that time, the last weeks of high school came along, and the two of them parted ways after graduation. Makoto didn’t go to see Rin off to his new life, instead he stayed home and wondered why the hell he was feeling so guilty.  
  
That same day, as Rin boarded the plane, he couldn’t help but think of Makoto – he also couldn’t help the tears that followed.  
  
-  
  
 **FOUR YEARS LATER**  
Today was a generally lazy day for Makoto; he had no classes, he didn’t have work, and the community pool was closed. He just sat in his living room propped up on a pillow as he watched television. It was around noon, and Makoto was growing hungry. He yawned and sat up, taking a peek at his phone to notice it had its light on, indicating he had a message. Makoto cocked his eyebrow and didn’t check the message right away – if it was important they would’ve called.  
  
Makoto stood in the kitchen, whipping up a small dish for himself before once again plopping down on the floor in the living room, setting his plate on the coffee table. He yawned again (why was he so drowsy?) and took a peek at his phone. He picked it up on a whim and noticed he had two more new messages.  
  
 _3 (three) unread messages_  
  
 _Matsuoka Rin_  
Makoto felt himself pause at that.  
  
Rin.  
  
It has been four years since they last saw each other, let alone were in contact. In all the four years they were separated, neither of them made any effort to contact one another; so Makoto wondered why Rin was suddenly messaging him.  
  
He unlocked his phone and began to read.  
  
 _Tachibana? It’s Rin. I’m in town so message me back if you can._  
  
Makoto scrolled to the next message.  
  
 _I’m heading to your old place since you didn’t answer. Is this even the right number?_  
  
Makoto felt his lips curl up a bit, imagining what Rin probably looked like right now. He read the next message.  
  
 _Your parents said you moved. I’m heading to your new place, then. See you in ten._  
  
Realization finally hit. Rin was here, and Rin was coming to his house and was probably going to be here in less than five minutes. Makoto fumbled on the floor to stand up, hoping he would have the chance to put on some decent clothes before Rin arrived. (Currently all he was wearing was a pair of boxers and a shirt that was entirely too big; it hung off of his shoulder a bit.)  
  
Just as Makoto was about to leave the living room, he heard the doorbell.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Makoto ran to a nearby mirror and tried to fix his impossibly messy hair, to no avail. He heard the doorbell again and wondered why Rin was being so persistent.  
  
Makoto groaned when he realized he wasn’t going to get anywhere with his hair, so he slumped a bit and dragged his feet towards the door. His hand reached out to the doorknob, but he hesitated. Maybe he could pretend he wasn’t home and Rin would just leave. Makoto immediately shook the though off, he could never do something so cruel.  
  
Just then, Rin’s voice was heard from the other side of the door. “Oi, Tachibana, you home? I better not have come here for nothin’!” He called out, and Makoto jerked the door open, trying his best to forget how nervous he felt right now.  
  
A million thoughts ran through his head as the door swung open, before he could see Rin fully. _‘I wonder how much he’s matured. Does he look any different? Maybe he cut his hair. Maybe he got a bit tanner, maybe more muscular?_  
  
The door slid open, finally revealing the man in question. He didn’t look too different, but he was much leaner than before, and he let his hair grow out just a bit. It was currently being held in a small ponytail, which Makoto couldn’t help to think that it was cute. Rin also happened to be a tad taller, but Makoto still towered over him. Also cute.  
Makoto smiled softly, his usual kind of smile, pushing his thoughts aside. It was incredibly inappropriate. Rin stood before him with his hands in the pockets of his sweat pants, a bored expression on his face. “Ah, Rin, I just read your messages. You caught me off guard.”  
  
Rin’s eyes trailed downward to take in Makoto’s current state. Disheveled was the most appropriate word. Rin didn’t particularly care about that part, but it was a little irritating to note that Makoto hadn’t read his messages until now. He chucked a bit to himself before letting himself in to Makoto’s apartment. He still hadn’t said anything since the door opened.  
  
Makoto closed the door behind him, feeling anxious. He padded in to the small kitchen and pulled out two mugs. “I hope waters fine.” He called out, to which Rin let out a grunt, telling Makoto that water was fine.  
  
Makoto preoccupied himself with filling the two mugs, while Rin slipped off his shoes and made his way in to the living/bedroom. The bed was put away, and the coffee table sat in the middle, a steaming dish still sitting on top. “You haven’t eaten yet.” Rin pointed out, before plopping down on the opposite side of the table.  
  
Makoto slipped in to the living room and handed Rin a mug, before sitting down before his plate, sipping on his own mug. “I was about to, but then you rang the doorbell.” He said softly, smiling. Rin grunted again.  
  
The taller man looked around nervously, before he decided to avoid talking by eating. He began to devour his small meal, Rin watching him closely. After a few long moments of silence, Rin spoke up. “You look well.”  
  
The comment caught Makoto off guard and her nearly choked on a bit of food in his mouth, but quickly recovered. He set his chopsticks down and wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking. “Thank you.” He said, that smile ever-present on his face. “So do you. You’ve grown a lot.”  
  
Rin leaned on the coffee table with his shoulder, resting his chin in his palm before looking to the side. “Of course I did. I’m still not as tall as you, though.” Rin almost sounded somewhat jealous, which Makoto found to be adorable.  
  
Makoto changed the subject, a question bubbling in his mind. “What brings you here?” He asked, once again sipping at his mug. Rin’s gaze turned to Makoto, before once again turning to the window. “I have a month before classes start up again, so I figured it would be nice to come down here to spend some time.” Rin didn’t really specify with whom, so Makoto pressed on. “Oh? Where will you be staying?” Makoto was aware that Rin’s parents didn’t live here, and there was no way Rin was going to use a hotel for a month.  
Rin looked down, pursing his lips a bit. “I had planned to stay over at Haru’s place, but I guess he moved. Nagisa isn’t here either, and I wouldn’t have bothered to ask Rei even if he was here.” Makoto’s eyebrows furrowed as he began to infer just what Rin was thinking. Rin continued. “So I don’t have a place to stay.” And that was it.  
  
Makoto looked around awkwardly, wondering just what he was supposed to say in a situation like this. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering. “You really should’ve made plans before-hand, don’t you think?”  
  
Rin groaned and flopped on the floor, swinging his arm across his face to hide himself. “I was certain that Haru would still be here. Hell, even now it’s a surprise that he even left.” He kept his mouth shut after that, and once again, Makoto was at a loss for words.  
  
Makoto could just let Rin stay here, of course, but for some reason, Makoto didn’t like that idea. It would be like opening old wounds that neither of them properly took care of when they were younger. Makoto would have to be extremely cautious if Rin where to stay here – some things could lead to another and Makoto just couldn’t bear to think of what sort of bizarre things could happen.  
  
He bit his lip and contemplated for a long while before his mouth finally opened, choosing his words carefully. “Well, I wouldn’t be against you…staying here. With me.” Makoto had no idea why he added that last part. (So much for choosing his words carefully.)  
  
There was a long silence between the two, and it wasn’t the comfortable kind of silence. Makoto squirmed restlessly, wondering what the other would say.  
  
It took a while, but Rin slowly sat back up from the floor, his head turning to face Makoto. They stared at each other for a while, before Makoto cast his gaze downward, suddenly feeling nervous all over again. There was a soft snickering sound that came from Rin, before Makoto looked up to see him smiling. Well, it was a crooked kind of smile, but it was Rin’s smile all the same.  
  
“If you think you can handle me for a month, then I’d be glad to stay here. With you.”  
  
Makoto tried to convince himself that he had just imagined Rin winking at him.  
  



End file.
